For example, honeycomb structures used as catalyst supports for internal combustion engines have in recent years come to be required to have low pressure loss accompanying the increased performance of internal combustion engines, as well as high purification performance in consideration of environmental issues and so forth.
As can be seen in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-39761, in the prior art, attempts have been made to maintain compression strength while maintaining a low thickness for the partition walls that compose the honeycomb structure by using predetermined values for numerical aperture, bulk density and so forth.
However, it was still difficult to obtain a honeycomb structure free of chipping in the constitution of the prior art.
Therefore, the present invention was obtained in consideration of the above-mentioned problems, and is characterized by the obtaining of a honeycomb structure having thin partition walls that suppresses the occurrence of chipping.